La obscuridad de la luz
by jiy
Summary: La fuerza y el poder de los vampiros, reside en que nadie o casi nadie cree en ellos. La vida de una chica totalmente atea cambiara por completo cuando todo su mundo se vea en duda a causa de algo muy inesperado.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic y me gustaria aclarar un par de cosas. En primer lugar, estos personajes no me pertenecen,son de Masashi Kishimoto, el grandioso creador de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. **

**En segundo lugar, ya que es la primera vez que publico algo, espero que me tengan paciencia y acepto con humildad absolutamente todas las criticas constructivas. (: **

**Bueno, les dejo algunos datos para que no se confundan : **

**Estos serán diálogos : - hola,como estas?. **

**Estos serán pensamientos : **_hola, como estas?. _

**Estos serán cambios de escena : -o-0-o-0-o-0-o-.**

**Bueno, si algo se me esta pasando espero ponerlo la próxima vez. **

**Espero que les guste el prologo de la historia : **

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

"**El sueño…  
el sueño es el hermano de la muerte.  
Así que túmbate bajo este esqueleto en la frialdad de la tumba.  
Permite que el abrazo de sus muertos brazos  
te mantenga totalmente a salvo y dormida.  
Enterrada en un sueño…  
silenciosamente….  
Para siempre bajo tierra."**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no me detenía a pensar en lo que era bueno o malo, esa linea tan fina que ni siquiera notas al cruzarla y cuando lo piensas crees que deber parar.**

**Hace un par de años atrás, creía plenamente en que la única linea que separaba algo era la que estaba en medio de la vida y la muerte, no confiaba en absolutamente nada que no pudiera ver o tocar y no me daba cuenta lo muerta que estaba en realidad, hasta que la propia muerte me iluminó.**

**Aveces el miedo a lo desconocido nos hace retroceder hasta el punto de aislarnos, o nos hace avanzar, hasta el punto de ya no tener motivos para hacerlo e igual seguir ahí, pero al experimentar las dos, comienzas a preguntarte si esto tenia que pasar de una o otra forma y es entonces cuando lo intentas.**

**Al final, yo no me arrepentía de haber cruzado esa linea, si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir entre un lado o el otro, definitivamente hubiese dejado que el curso de las cosas siguiera tomando su camino hasta traerme aquí, porque para bien o para mal, yo estaba junto a él.**

_**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**_


	2. Momento de cambios

**Hola,como siempre aclaro que estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no al creador del anime. **

**Bueno, este vendría a ser el primer capitulo oficial, wii :P **

**Estos serán diálogos : - hola,como estas?. **

**Estos serán pensamientos : **_hola, como estas?. _

**Estos serán cambios de escena : -o-0-o-0-o-0-o-.**

**Bueno, si algo se me esta pasando espero ponerlo la próxima vez. **

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o—o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-**

**Era un día de mucho calor en la ciudad de Konoha,donde los habitantes se encontraban molestos por tantos turistas que venían por un par de días al hermoso lugar.**

**La ciudad era bastante grande, tenia muchísimas playas,shopping,boliches,locales de tecnología avanzada,escuelas y universidades,pero por sobre todo,casi todos allí vivían excelente teniendo en cuenta que eran propietarios de grandes casas con lujosos autos. **

**Una chica de diecisiete años se encontraba recostada en un gran sillón hablando cómodamente por teléfono mientras jugueteaba con el cable en rulado del mismo y rodaba los ojos. **

**Tenia un largo cabello rosa que le llegaba a tocar su trasero y era extremadamente lacio, llevaba puesto un short de jean dejando al aire sus blancas piernas,traía una remera de colores mezclados con el símbolo de la paz en el medio y era corta adelante dejando ver algo de su estomago y larga atrás tapando parte del short. **

**Era dueña de unos hermosos ojos color verde, poseía rasgos finos y delicados,su nombre era Sakura Haruno.**

**Sakura vive en una enorme casa en el centro de Konoha, junto a su madre, el esposo de esta y su madre se llamaba Rin y el hombre se hacia llamar Takeshi,por la exitosa marca de autos conocida mundialmente. **

**La madre de Sakura parecía totalmente enamorada de aquel hombre egocéntrico y fanfarrón, decía que quedaban pocos hombres como el,dios mio. Y mi hermana parecía adorarlo cosa que por supuesto, era falsa. **

**Sakura adoraba a su madre, pero desde que su padre biológico había muerto, Rin había dejado de ser la misma mujer dulce y amable, ahora era igual de creída que ese hombre al que tenia por esposo y su hermana mayor estaba en el mismo camino , demasiado creída para la corta edad de 23 años, pensaba que se llevaba al mundo por delante y que tenia a todos a sus era demaciado humilde para soportarlos todos los días, ella había crecido con su padre en Winnipeg,Canadá. **

**La capital de Canadá es hermosa y la mas importante del pais. Tiene numerosos parques como Assiniboine Park o Birds Hill Provincial Park, también hay muchos lagos como el llamado "el lago de los bosques" o el lago Winnipeg, ahí solía ir con su padre a sacar fotografías o pasar el tiempo hasta que su padre falleció por una causa desconocida, que todavía la atormenta en los sueños.**

**Luego de ese día, obligaron a Sakura a irse a vivir con su madre a Konoha, ella accedió sin pensarlo ya que extrañaba a su mama y era la única persona que le quedaba, sin tener idea que le esperaba no solo su madre , si no también ese horrible hombre y... una hermana envidiosa y celosa. **

**La pelirrosa comenzó a reír, su amigo decía demasiadas tonterías juntas, le hablaba del fallido intento de llevar a una chica al hotel después de una noche de borrachera**

**Te juro Sakura, la chica se fue con todo-Hablaba entre risas Kuro.**

**Como es posible? - le grito Sakura ya riendose a carcajadas.- Es decir, no la detuviste? **

**Bueno veras..eso es algo muy gracioso- decia en tono nervioso- no lo hicimos exactamente- **

**como? - exclamo la chica sorprendida- la llevaste al hotel para que entonces? - **

**bueno bueno para eso ! - hizo una pausa- pero tome tanto que me dormí antes de siquiera sacarle la ropa, y bueno, ella se marcho con todo.**

**A los dos segundos, se escucho la risa interminable de Sakura por el telefono y Kuro con el orgullo dañado le colgo al instante.**

**Al fin paso algo interesante en tu vida? -**

**Sakura volteo y se encontró con la sonrisa falsa de su hermana Karin.**

**Nada que pueda interesarte. - respondió respetuosamente. -**_preocupate por tu maldita vida._

_**Tu crees? - se acerco hasta ella y le arrebato el telefono. - terminaste? Tengo que llamar a mi novio.**_

_**La pelirrosa la miro con ira y se limito a responder un si cortante e irse de allí rápidamente.**_

_**Antes de salir del gran salón, escucha susurrar : " no sera mucho tiempo mas"..**_

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o—o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-**

_**Fue hasta su habitación, tomo la chaqueta , las llaves del auto y se fue a buscar a Ino, la única chica que le había prestado atención cuando recién llego a la ciudad. **_

_**Dos horas mas tarde, estaban sentadas en un local de comida rapida conversando.**_

_**en serio Ino, no se de que viene pero no es bueno.-saco su vista del vaso y la miro a los ojos.- tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.**_

_**Tu crees?- le devolvió la mirada con sus hermosos ojos celestes y la aparto en seguida.- oye, no le des importancia a esto de acuerdo? , desde cuando tu hermana habla de ti con alguien? **_

**_Sakura suspiro con paciencia cerro los ojos. - _**_espero que sea así.-_

_**Tiempo mas tarde, acompañó a Ino a su casa y regreso como a las tres de la mañana a la suya.**_

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o—o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-**

_**Cuando entró a la sala, sus padres , su hermana y sus tíos, estaban reunidos junto a mucha gente mas.**_

_**Buenas noches- susurro la chica tímidamente.**_

_**Algo andaba mal, mientras cruzaba la sala para llegar con su familia, sintió miradas extrañas, como si algo estuviera sucediendo, como si no se estuvieran reuniendo por simple celebración de algo que por supuesto ella, no sabría ya que nadie se toma la molesta de avisarle nada.**_

_**Llego hasta el asiento de sus tíos, y les sonrió. Por supuesto, tíos politicos, desde que murió papá , Rin no me ha dejado tener contacto con mi otra familia. **_

_**Hola, tanto tiempo.- musitó educada mientras les daba la mano.**_

_**Hola, Sakura cierto?**_

_**La que acababa de hablar, era su tía, que por alguna extraña razón me tenia cierto, como decirlo.. desagrado.**_

_**Si.- Le respondi seca sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, mientras pasaba de lado para saludar al hombre que era su esposo.**_

_**Mucho gusto, nunca tuve el placer de conocerlo.- **_

_**AL verlo, en seguida me sonrio y supe al instante que ese hombre era diferente a toda la "familia" que tenia al rededor. Tenia el cabello rubio, unos grandes ojos celestes y una sonrisa sincera.**_

_**es verdad, parece que nunca coincidimos – se paró y me abrazo de repente, como si me hubiese extrañado. - mi nombre es Minato, Minato Uzumaki.**_

_**Al escuchar el apellido, note que se formaba ciertos murmuros y al mirar a su esposa, me di cuenta que tenia la cara desencajada y enojada. Dios mio mujer, te van a salir canas en ese pelo azul.**_

_**Despues de ese extraño episodo, comenze a caminar hacia arriba dispuesta a acostarme, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, la voz de Takeshi retumbó : **_

_**Sakura, tenemos que darte una noticia importante,regresas a Canadá.**_

_**Mi mente se congeló. **_


	3. Sorpresas desagradables

**__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Bueno, espero que a la gente que haya visitado le vaya gustando la trama. :) **

******Estos serán diálogos : - hola,como estas?.**

******Estos serán pensamientos : **___hola, como estas?._

******Estos serán cambios de escena : -o-0-o-0-o-0-o-.**

******Bueno, si algo se me esta pasando espero ponerlo la próxima vez.**

******-o-0-o-0-o-0-o—o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-**

**__****Despues de ese extraño episodio, comencé a caminar hacia arriba dispuesta a acostarme, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, la voz de Takeshi retumbó :**

___**Sakura, tenemos que darte una noticia importante,regresas a Canadá.**_

**__****Mi mente se congeló.**

**__****Noté que de a poco, mi cuerpo tiritaba, ****_regresar a Canadá dijo? Como? Cuando? Por que? No no no no! Me niego volver al lugar donde murió mi papá, no pude superarlo todavía, con quien piensan mandarme? Mis estudios? Mis nuevos amigos? mi.. mi madre? Ella es lo único que me queda, esta de acuerdo con esto?_**

**__****De a poco, muy lentamente por lo menos para mi, mi cuerpo giró sobre mis talones y miré directamente a mamá, sentía mis ojos húmedos y mi garganta dolía a causa de la fuerza que hacia por no llorar. **

**__****Mi padre simplemente caminó hacia el enorme bar situado detrás de ella y se sirvió un liquido amarillo, le coloco hielo y una pajilla con forma de palmera.**

**__****Sabia que no me daría ninguna explicación. **

**__****Luego mis ojos se posaron automáticamente sobre mi hermana, que sonreía complacida – ****_maldita_****__**** - y como si me leyera la mente, ella habló. **

**__****-ho vamos pequeña sakura, no extrañas fotografiar ese patetico lago ?**

**__****Entre cerre los ojos y por primera vez le conteste **

**__****-por supuesto que lo extraño, y tu? - susurro mientras sonrío.- no extrañas el lago? **

**__****-Disculpa? - me mira totalmente desencajada. - yo nunca viví contigo niña y si lo hubiese echo, jamas hubiera ido a ese estupido lago.**

**__****-Ho claro- camino hacia ella mientras vuelvo a hablar.- Se bien la clase de perra fria que tengo por hermana.- Mire rapido hacia mi padrastro el cual estaba segura que la defenderia y le grite- no te atrevas a decir una palabra. **

**__****Continué caminando hasta quedar cara a cara con la maldita.**

**__****-te estoy hablando de las vacaciones que tuviste en America, recuerdas ese bonito lago donde la sra Rin y el Sr ********Takeshi****__**** nos envió de vacaciones? - ella abrio los ojos y se tapo la boca. **

**__****Ho si, me las iba a pagar, por lo menos por hoy.**

**__****-Callate !****__****- ****__****su rostro se había desencajado y tomado un color carmesí intenso. Cuanto espere por verla así ! **

**__****- De que esta hablando mi amor? - le dijo Rin. **

**__****- no lo se , juro que no se de que habla, esta inventando! - observe como Karin corria directo a donde estaba su padre pasando sobre Rin. - Te juro papi, está mintiendo! **

**__****-ho si? Eso es lo que te repites a ti misma todas las noches rogando porque no lo cuente? - mi sonrisa se había agrandado y la miraba con soberbia , algo que aprendí de ella.**

**__****-su querida hijita, se escapó del hotel por la noche y tuvo relaciones sexuales con su querido hijo. - para mi fortuna, el chico del que yo estaba hablando, se encontraba en esta misma habitacion y estaba completamente enamorado de mi hermanita. Pobre tipo.**

**__****Señale al hijo de los Hozuki y se escuchó un gran "HOOO" como uno de esos coros de las iglesias.**

**__****El chico, feliz de que la noticia se diera a luz sin que el fuera el que lo dijera, me miro agradecido. **

**__****-no es cierto!- grito con esa voz chillona-no es verdad! Dice lo tu suigetsu ! **

**__****-Jajajajajajaja- rie el chico – pensaste que te iba a cubrir o algo asi zanahoria? -**

**__****Ho, si. La fucking gloria se siente tan bien.**

**__****-si, yo y karin tuvimos relaciones en un maldito lago.-hablo sin ninguna vergüenza- no lo dije por simple respeto al señor Takeshi, pero ahora que todo esta dicho no tengo porque ocultarlo mas.- sonaba tan satisfecho que nadie tenia el valor para decir algo. **

**__****Vi a el padre de karin decirle que estaría castigada por un largo tiempo, le saco el celular y todas las chucherias que "moriría" si no las usaba. **

**__****Tambien observe como mi madre le pegaba una cachetada al chico, y el simplemente se volvió a reír. - supongo que me lo merecia- musitó. **

**__****Cuando termino todo el lío y la zanahoria se fue del lugar – ****_jaja me encanta ese apodo_****__**** – la gente todavía estaba ahí sentada, entonces me di cuenta que el asunto de mi "mudanza" no estaba cerrado y comprendí que esa gente, debía estar ahí por mi.**

**__****Takeshi regreso a la sala y pidió disculpas por el "reciente episodio sin importancia" , dios mio, le va costar tapar este lío. **

**__****Luego de pedir las disculpas, sugirió un breve descanso de esa reunión que para mi a estas alturas ya era una mierda. **

**__****Camine hacia el otro lado del salón en busca de un trago, y cuando estaba por llegar alguien me interrumpió.**

**__****-estuviste grandiosa tebayyo ! - me miro con su deslumbrante sonrisa- la hiciste pedazos, eres una gran Haruno. **

**__****Quede algo aturdida por la rapidez y sinceridad de sus palabras. Por que era el bueno conmigo?.**

**__****De todas formas, tenia la cabeza echa un lío y lo ultimo que quería averiguar era por que el esposo de esa vieja amargada me trataba bien. **

**__****Le di las gracias y pense que iba a volver a decir alguna estupidez, pero en vez de eso me dijo**

**__****-yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que van a hacerte.**

**__****Sus palabras me sorprendieron, que este tipo no es de la misma calaña como todos los demas?.**

**__****-puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.- su voz sonó un tanto misteriosa y me pareció ver en sus ojos el destello de la emocion. **

**__****-disculpa, por que querrías ayudarme?- le respondí en un tono sumamente bajo.**

**__****-porque se en el nido de ratas en donde estas metida.- **

**__****a pesar de que estuviéramos en un gran salón, el espacio entre nosotros parecía reducirse, estábamos tensos y se sentía en el aire. Su respuesta me pareció extraña, no era el parte de la familia? Porque creía entonces que eran ratas? **

**__****-se supone que no estas del lado de tu familia? - creo que mi tono le hizo darse cuenta de que tendria que usar hasta su ultimo recurso para convenserme. Y ho si, si que lo hizo.**

**__****- ellos no son mi familia, tu y tu padre lo son. **

**__****Genial, mi cerebro se volvió a congelar.**

**__****-se que es confuso en este momento, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, ahora necesito que mires mi boca e intentes leer lo que te digo.- **

**__****Estaba mas confundida que nunca, pero hice lo que me dijo rapidamente.**

**__****- ****_Si entiendes lo que digo pestañea con ambos ojos- _****__****Yo pestañee una vez.- ****_Ellos creen que estoy de su lado._****__****-Volví a pestañear- ****_cuando esto terminen te iras rápido._****__****-me di cuenta que me resumía la información para hacerlo menos difícil, confundida todavía mas, volví a pestañear-****_ Tu padrastro no es quien dice ser, es peligroso._****__****- En vez de pestañear, abri los ojos sorprendida y prosiguió-****_ Podrás hacerlo que te diga?_****__****-pestañee fuertemente asustada-****_ Tengo papel con direccion en mano, adios._****__****-**

**__****Vi como me daba para saludarme y al momento de estrecharla, sentí el papel. **

**__****Lo guarde rapidamente y fui al baño a leer.**

**__****-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-0**

**__****cerré rápido la puerta con seguro, mis manos me transpiraban y mi respiracion estaba demaciado acelerada. Decidi calmarme y sentarme en el retrete. **

**__****Era tiempo de saber que estaba pasando, abri la carta y comencé a leer.**

**__****-****_Sakura: lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrarte. Debes estar preguntándote quien soy y que esta pasando._**

**_Ahora mismo, hay cosas que prefiero contarte en persona porque no las creerías a menos que las vieras con tus propios ojos así que voy a empezar por quien soy yo. _**

**_Mi nombre verdadero es Minato Namikaze, soy un fiel amigo de tu padre y tambien tu padrino. _**

**_La mujer con la que vine es una infiltrada que se hace pasar por mi esposa y pariente cercano de tu padrastro, Takashi. _**

**_Ese hombre no es quien dice ser en muchos sentidos, en mas de los que te puedes imaginar, y lamentablemente, tu madre tampoco es lo que era. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde tu nacimiento Sakura, pero prometí protegerte siempre y eso es lo que haré. _**

**_Debes estarte preguntando porque aparezco ahora, después de 8 años ha decirte todo esto, y es por el simple echo de que tu padrastro tiene planes para ti que intento evitar. _**

**_No quiero que te asustes porque voy a estar en la reunión protegiéndote y tampoco es el momento de hacerlo, pero su propósito de tu viaje a Canadá es asesinarte. _**

**_Si confías en lo que estoy diciendo, a penas llegues al aeropuerto ve a un local llamado "Holms" , es una cafeteria comun y corriente, pero debe atenderte un chico castaño llamado Neji, pregunta por el y dile que eres Sakura Haruno quien lo busca, el estará ahí solo para esperarte y decirte la dirección de un bar donde te encontraras conmigo para llevarte a un lugar seguro. No hables con nadie, no le digas tu verdadero nombre a nadie, ya falsifique tu pasaje para que tu nombre sea Tai -Wen Momoshi. _**

**_Si no crees en todo lo que te acabo de decir, simplemente iras al departamento que te van a dar para que puedas "vivir cómodamente" y te encontraras con un asesino._**

**_Espero que puedas confiar en mi Sakura Haruno, pequeña flor de cerezo. _**

******Cuando leí esa ultima frase, supe que Minato era un hombre de confianza, porque "pequeña flor de cerezo" solo me la decía papá, y siempre me recordaba que era de suma importancia que nadie supiera que me llamaba así. Ahora entiendo porque.**

******Cerré la carta y me senté a meditar las cosas, como era todo eso posible? Por que me estaba pasando todo esto a mi?****__********En verdad estaba en peligro? Seria un asesino involucrado con la mafia? Pero por que quiere matarme a mi? Por que soy tan importante? **

******La cabeza me daba vueltas , tenia miedo y para este punto, ya no tenia idea de como cuidarme sola. Es decir, si el hombre quiere matarme es lo mas probable que lo logre, tiene mucho dinero y puede contratar a tantos asesinos como se le de la regalada gana.**

******Guarde bien la carta y me moje la cara, intentando tranquilizarme, tenia que actuar natural tanto como fuera posible, si llegaba a delatar a Minato nunca me lo perdonaría y tampoco podría hacerlo, ya que moriría junto a él.**

******Decidi armarme de valor y salir del baño en dirección al bar.**

******-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**


	4. Dejando atras

******Llegue, me senté y me tome rápidamente el shot de tequila que me había servido.**

******En ese momento, sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro e instintivamente reacción empujándolo. Dios, era solo Suigetsu, tenia que calmarme.**

******-hey hey hey, tranquila- me sonrío con confianza y se sentó junto a mi.**

******-escucha,gracias por lo de hoy.- yo lo mire extrañada aun con el corazón latiendo a mil.**

******-por que me agradeces? Te delaté. - esta vez el soltó una risita.**

******-Era un peso que quería sacarme de los hombros.- tomo un trago de su whisky y me miró.- era una noche de alcohol, los dos estábamos bastante ebrios y en ese estado le daba hasta un árbol.**

******Al escuchar eso escupí mi bebida y comencé a reír. Este chico era un genio. Mi carcajada se escucho por casi todo el salón y me ruborice en seguida.**

******-bueno, ha sido un placer ayudarte.- cerramos las manos y nos chocamos con el puño en señal de complicidad. **

******-así que.. - habló con cautela, con cautela o borracho, una de dos.- te han fastidiado no es así? **

******Lo mire por un par de segundos y respondí: **

******-Si, algo asi..- él me miro y paso un brazo sobre mi hombro, acerco su cara con su vaso, lo choco contra el mio y mirándome serio me dijo **

******- Que les den a todos estos malditos viejos precoces.- me quede sorprendida por lo asqueroso que sonaba eso, pero el efecto del alcohol hizo que me diera mucha gracia.**

******Despues de eso, el chico continuo bebiendo hasta quedar muy mal y decidí ayudarlo solo porque era el único ser humano en este salón.**

******-vams al bañosssss de agua fddia.- creo que lo que quería decirme era que nos demos una ducha de agua fría. Si, tu te ibas a dar un baño,no yo. **

******- De acuerdo, vamos- le respondí y lo lleve al baño de arriba.- la mucama a la que le tenia un gran cariño -Trudy- lo vio en ese estado y nos llevo píldoras y café.**

******-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

******Después de 30 minutos estaba casi como nuevo, suigetsu había vomitado bastante y casi no le dolía la cabeza. Le puse un par de cucharas frias debajo de los ojos para disimular las ojeras. **

******Ya casi listos, bajamos y nos encontramos con todos sentados en los sillones, un montón de papeles , documentos y como si fuera poco, mis maletas. **

******- que es esto? - camine rápido hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los papeles y los mire. **

******Estaba mi cédula, mi partida de nacimiento, mi carné de salud, mi pasaporte , mi traslado a otra universidad, la visa y un sin fin de cosas mas, junto al testamento de mi pobre padre.**

******-que se supone que voy a hacer con esto? - me dirigí directamente a Takashi.**

******-Bueno Sakura, queremos que tengas todas tus cosas porque vas a marcharte, que tiene de malo eso?**

******Con cada palabra que decía mi cuerpo se llenaba de bronca , quería pegarle un tiro a todos estos viejos decrépitos y hacer recapacitar a Rin.**

******- en primer lugar, yo no me voy, me están echando.- aclarado ese punto, preferí dejar el tema de lado, ya que quería irme de allí lo mas pronto posible.**

******-en segundo lugar, por que tengo que llevarme absolutamente todo?.**

******El tipo me miro por un momento y después de un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, habló.**

******-veras Sakura, el día en que tu padre falleció prometimos hacernos cargo de ti nosotros mismos y aunque no te niego que siempre fuiste una molestia en esta casa, era nuestra obligación hacerlo.-hizo una pausa.**

******Por mas que viniera de una persona como él, eso había dolido.**

******- pero ahora que ya tienes la edad para valerte por ti misma, te enviaremos de vuelta a casa. Te daremos un apartamento para que no tengas que trabajar tanto, te pagaremos la universidad y te enviaremos un auto. Con eso deberías vivir decentemente hasta que seas mayor y cobres la herencia de tu padre no es así?.**

******Yo no podía estar mas dolida y triste, mire a mi madre, me echaba de su vida como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa, es que nunca me quiso? Quería llorar pero no quería darles el gusto. Suspire buscando fuerzas de algún lugar y le conteste como si estuviera de acuerdo.**

******- esta bien, cuando sale el avión?- todos miraron sorprendidos entre si y luego a Takeshi.**

******Este solo sonrío y me respondió al instante.**

******-mañana a primera hora. - **

******-de acuerdo. - tan fria como pude, subí a mi habitación luego de recoger todas las cosas que habían dejado sobre la mesa. **

******-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o—o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

******entre a mi habitación y observe todo el lugar, lo iba a extrañar. **

******Me senté en la cama, mirando hacia el retrato de mi verdadera familia, donde nos encontrábamos en ese hermoso lago, mi madre, mi padre y yo. Felices. **

******En este lugar tenia a la única gente que me quedaba, cuando volviera a Canadá volvería a sentirme sola en el mundo.**

******Sabia que tenia que superar esto por papá, el siempre me daba fuerzas para seguir...**

******-****_sabes pequeña? Lo mejor de tocar fondo, es que solo queda subir.-_**

******Si esto no era tocar fondo, no se que lo sería.**

******Me apresuro a guardar lo ultimo que me falta y llamo a Ino.**

******-amiga? - Ino me responde preocupada- son las 5 de la mañana ! Estas bien?**

******Nunca en la vida olvidaré ese tono maternal que usaba conmigo.**

******- no, pero lo voy a estar. - una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas.**

******- cariño estas llorando? Que fue lo que pasó?- grito histérica.**

******- me vuelvo a Canadá Ino, lo siento tanto.- con esa ultima llamada me largue a llorar.**

******- que? - el sonido se su voz me aturdio- no lo entiendo , por que haces esto?**

******-no es mi decisión Ino, me estan obligando.**

******-como? Eso no es posible! De seguro es ese maldito padrastro. Que es lo que dice Rin? **

******- Ella esta de acuerdo con todo esto.**

******-por dios.. escucha mi niña, necesitas descansar. Mañana ire a tu casa de acuerdo?**

******- no sera posible ino, me voy en un par de horas. - **

******lo único que escuche fue su respiración lenta. **

******- voy para tu casa en este mismo momento, de acuerdo?.**

******Yo me alarme, si todo lo que me decia minato era cierto, ella estaba en peligro también.**

******-no! -grite histérica- escucha, no. Queda te ahí, no puedes venir.**

******No entiendo, por que no?- ino empezó a llorar.**

******- no llores ino, por favor, es necesario que te mantengas alejada de mi. Por favor, yo te llamare desde ahí, de acuerdo? **

******-esta bien, por favor llámame, muero si algo te llegara a pasar.**

******-lo haré, te amo amiga, adiós.**

******Apenas colgué y me lancé a llorar, nadie merece esto, maldición.**

******Luego de un rato, llame a kuso, ten ten, shikamaru, chouji, lee, kiba y shino. Ellos eran los mas apegados a mi, los que me entendieron a penas llegue a la universidad. Los que me dieron un espacio, una oportunidad, me hicieron sentir que valía algo.**

******Cuando vivía con mi padre, el era mi único amigo, por alguna razón nadie me quería cerca y ellos me hicieron sentir que era parte de algo. **

******Todos quedaron incrédulos por la noticia, tristes , una parte de ellos se iba conmigo y una parte de mi, quedaba con ellos. **

******Un tipo bastante grande toco mi puerta y me dijo que me escoltaría hasta el aeropuerto.**

******-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o-0**

******Nos subimos al auto y me conecte mis auriculares. Mientras miraba el paisaje pasar, lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin hacer ningún ruido, supongo que eso era todo, me estaba alejando de todo lo que quería.**

******No intenté en ningún momento rezar por absolutamente nada, si existía un Dios, siempre he estado alejada de él, me ha arrebatado todo lo que quería y destrozado por dentro. No existía nada mas que el vacío allá arriba,nadie siente misericordia de nadie. **

******Con el dolor en el corazón, recordé la carta de Minato y lo que debía hacer. Algo nuevo se aproximaba y estaba con un pie dentro de la muerte, y con el otro en la vida. Eso era al fin y al cabo, lo único que era real y de lo único que mi patética vida tendría que preocuparse.**

******El gigantote me dejo justo donde tenía que dejarme,no se fue de ahí hasta verme subir al avión. Por favor, le pagan muy poco por su trabajo. **

******Me senté en mi lugar correspondiente y mire hacia afuera, ya no había vuelta atrás, despues de unos minutos, las compuertas se cerraron y volaba camino a la ciudad que tanto dolor me trajo. **

******Después de un momento, quede dormida. Esa noche soñé con lagos, fotografías y oscuridad. **

******-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o-0**

******Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el que sería tercer capitulo de esta historia. Quiero que sepan que todavía no habrá sasusaku, este sera un mundo totalmente nuevo para sakura y quiero formar bien la historia antes de conocer a sasuke. **

******Agradezco mucho el comentario de "ImVicky" ,de verdad me dió mucho para adelante. Voy a seguir tus consejos y no usar mas negrita. :D **

******Muchisimas gracias! **

******By:Jily**


	5. Descubriendo un mundo

******Me senté en mi lugar correspondiente y mire hacia afuera, ya no había vuelta atrás, después de unos minutos, las compuertas se cerraron y volaba camino a la ciudad que tanto dolor me trajo.**

******Después de un momento, quede dormida. Esa noche soñé con lagos, fotografías y oscuridad.**

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0—0-

Me encontraba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, sentía frío y humedad recorrer cada pelo de mi cuerpo, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas moverme pero en vano pues el frío lograba que mi cuerpo estuviera dolorido a causa de la mala circulación.

No sabía si mi vista también me fallaba o era una ilusión de las sombras, pero algo comenzó a acercarse y mi cuerpo reacciono con miedo, temblando , débil como una oveja en el matadero.

De repente todo se hizo luminoso y me di cuenta que el calor regresaba a mi cuerpo rápidamente, el peso de mi cuerpo se había ido junto al miedo que no me dejaba avanzar, abrí los ojos lentamente y el hermoso lago donde tantas veces había visitado junto a mi padre, ahora estaba mas hermoso que nunca, con su agua cristalina y nuevas flores , rosas, claveles y orquídeas.

Al instante me pregunte como era posible tan repentino cambio, luz y obscuridad de un momento al otro, pero en el momento mismo que lo pensé, mis ojos se abrieron para ver a la azafata con un café en una gran bandeja de plata junto con dos media lunas extendidas sombre mi, con un pequeño sobre junto a ella.

Me acomodé en el gran sillón del lado de la ventana y tome un sorbo delicioso de café, la verdad que algo caliente me venía muy bien después de la casi borrachera de ayer y todo ese mal episodio.

Mastique un trozo de media luna y me dispuse a leer el sobre junto a ella.

"**Señorita Haruno, me alegra que su vuelo no haya tenido complicaciones. **

**La espero en la cafetería "Holms" para confirmar su dirección. **

**Atte: Neji Hyuga" **

Cerré el sobre rápidamente y busque a la azafata que me había traído el desayuno sin éxito. Sería también un infiltrada?

Intente localizar nuevamente, pero esta vez a Neji y me reprendí inmediatamente , yo no tenía mínima idea de como era el chico.

El gran avión aterrizó y todos abordo comenzaron a descender lentamente, me asegure de bajar entre mucha gente por si acaso, lo ultimo que quería era quedarme sola y que un maniático me persiguiera para acabar conmigo.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0—o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0—0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Al estar ya en el aeropuerto, fui en busca de mis maletas y miré en todas direcciones por si alguien me estaba observando. Ok, si, estaba algo paranoica, pero quien no? Era todo demasiado raro y confuso.

Camine por el largo pasillo hacia las puertas de recibimiento y doble a la izquierda, donde todos salían al encuentro con sus lindas familias. Genial, baboseen me su suerte de tener familia normal.

Deje de auto compadecerme y fui a la sección donde se encontraban las cafeterías. Después de observar detalladamente, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando vi "Holms" en una esquina bastante apartada.

Entre rápidamente y me acerque a la larga mesa de los pedidos donde se encontraba una morocha voluptuosa con hermosos ojos azules. Mascaba un chicle color rosa y por dios, parecía una vaca.

-hola- me sonrío forzadamente , genial , yo tampoco quería estar ahí.- bienvenida a Holms, que se te ofrece?-

-En realidad estaría muy agradecida si fuera Neji quien me atendiera.

La chica frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Eres su novia?- soltó enojada.

-No, solo quiero hablar con el, es importante.

-Estas embarazada? - dijo de pronto. Mis ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta y mi paciencia se agoto.

-Escucha, no estoy embarazada, no soy su novia ni soy alguna hija perdida buscando dinero esta bien? - la chica me miró sorprendida. - Mi días estuvieron bastante mal y de verdad que no me gustaría descargarme con una empleaducha, así que dejame hablar con ese tipo para que las dos seamos felices y nos vayamos mas rápido a casa.

Mi tono alterado se iba a convertir en unas manos alteradas si la maldita no me dejaba de interrogar.

-Lo siento- me respondió de pronto sonriéndome.- eres Sakura no es así?

Levanto una ceja y afirmo con la cabeza .

-Siento toda la interrogación, pero es mi trabajo, Neji estaba esperándote. - me señalo un pasillo detrás del mostrador y se sonrío nuevamente.

Yo y mi cara desencajada , junto con mi mala suerte y mi patética vida, pasamos en busca de Neji.

Llegue a un salón bastante moderno, con luces sicodelicas y bola de espejos. Mozos , caños en muchos lugares con chicas hermosas bailando en poca ropa, tipos trajeados al lado de grandes copas de vino y sumidos en un gran submarino. ( significa mucho humo de marihuana).

-_en que antro te metiste sakura?- _

Comencé buscando con la mirada a alguien que se levantara sonriéndome amistosamente, pero nadie de ahí parecía amistoso, mas allá de eso, nadie parecía borracho o en algún estado deplorable.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un chico bastante grande , castaño de ojos marrones se me acerco y me susurro que me acomodara en algún sillón junto a él.

- soy Neji, por cierto.-

-disculpa, pretendes que me siente tranquilamente en mitad de un antro para conversar sobre mi vida en juego? -

El apenas se sonrió, parecía un tipo serio.

-entonces que haces aquí?

Bueno, su pregunta me descoloco un poco, tenia razón.

-Escucha, solo dame la dirección del maldito lugar y me iré tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo – pestañeo serio y me dio una gran caja.

Sorprendida, tome asiento y la abrí cautelosamente , observe que delante de todo, habían muchos cables, un adaptador, un pendrive, un cargador, un módem, un chip. Diablos, ya me lo estaba imaginando.

Por ultimo, saque un gran celular, palidecí y mire la marca, por dios,

Levante la segunda tapa y se encontraba una hermosa laptop de la misma marca.

-Que es todo esto?- susurré.

-Es lo que necesitas.

Lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos, haciéndole saber que no creía ni J de lo que decía.

-Sakura, mi trabajo no es ser tu niñero de acuerdo? Solo debía entregarte esto. - Se sentó y tomo su vaso de vino – Todo esto es tuyo y podría salvarte la vida- me miró serio y continuó.

-Minato te compró un chip para que uses con ese celular.- en seguida vi como inserto el chip en el súper teléfono y lo encendió, diablos, era mucho mejor prendido.

-También la laptop y un módem para que puedas navegar ilimitado por internet. - vi como además de todo, sacaba un lindo morral , donde guardó la laptop junto al módem y el celular. También el cargador con el adaptador y un pendrive. Me pregunte para que sería el ultimo, pero no le di importancia.

-Gracias por todo supongo..- le susurre apenada. _Por que hacen todo esto por mi? -_ Escucha, no es que me moleste el lugar ni tu compañía, pero de verdad quisiera reunirme con el sr Minato lo mas pronto posible.

-Claro, mira tu celular, el primer contacto es Minato.- Se sentó junto a mi y me mostró mas o menos como se manejaba ese moderno teléfono.

-Cuando salgas del aeropuerto, un taxi estará esperándote con instrucciones de llevarte a cualquier lugar que desees.-hizo una pausa para comprobar que lo seguía y yo solo asentí. - es uno de los nuestros, así que solo dale el celular y el gps que le instalamos te llevará hasta ahí.

Ok, era mucha información. Solo intentaba retener lo mas importante.

-Gracias por todo, adiós. - sin mayores despedidas, me fui del local a un paso bastante apresurado hacia el dichoso taxi.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0 -o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

-Buenos días, puede llevarme a esta dirección ?- Le dije extendiéndole el móvil.

Observe que era un hombre bastante viejo y canoso, con hermosos ojos claros.

-Claro – dijo animado, como si hubiera estado esperando un largo tiempo. Aun así, no dijo una palabra mas.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o0-

Luego de un rato, llegamos a un bar extraño, en un callejón de mala muerte , oculto de las calles de la ciudad. Su nombre, si no veo bien, era Akatsuki.

Me acerque cautelosamente y a lo lejos divise a Minato, al verme se paró y corrió hacia mi.

De acuerdo, este era el momento de todas las respuestas.

-como estas sakura?- minato me ordenó lasaña y una bebida con hielo.

-he estado mejor.-coloque una mano encima del morral y lo señalé con la mirada.-gracias por esto, pero sabes que me debes respuestas.

-Lo se lo se. - dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a habar.-bien, por donde empezar?

-Explicame por que mi padrastro quiere asesinarme y como es que lo sabes.

-De acuerdo, ire directamente al punto.

-_genial, sin anestecia.-_

-Ese hombre quiere asesinarte por que eres la ultima que posee un tipo de sangre especial.

-sangre especial? -lo mire son burla-yo no soy nada especial.

-Bueno, por mas raro que parezca, si lo eres.-me regalo una sonrisa timida-tu padre era una persona diferente a todas a las que hayas conocido sin excepción. - luego me miro cauteloso.- Cuentame sakura, en que crees?

-Disculpa? - la pregunta me había tomado muy por sorpresa, y eso ya era difícil a esta altura.

-bueno quiero decir, Dios, hadas,duendes,brujas, sirenas...-su voz de pronto se obscureció- vampiros tal vez?

-En realidad no creo en absolutamente nada. Es todo parte de un mundo de fantasía.

-Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero hay algo en todo lo que te acabo de nombrar, que si existe.

Su semblante ahora era mucho mas serio, sus ojos vacíos me decían que tuviera miedo de lo que se aproximaba.

-Vampiros. -susurro finalmente Minato.


	6. Viviendo con un vampiro

El Yin y el Yang. Nunca me había detenido a analizar realmente su significado.

Esto describe las dos fuerzas opuestas fundamentales del Universo y de lo bien que se complementan la una con la otra, acaso intentaba convencerme de que eso no era tan malo, y de que esos seres malditos nos complementaban?.

Minato, que desde hace media hora no para de hablarme acerca de esto, estaba cada vez mas ansioso y yo cada vez le entendía menos. La verdad es que solo pensaba en esa palabra clave antes mencionada.

-_Vampiros-_

_-_De acuerdo – me levante y lo mire furiosa.- si esto se trata de alguna broma, considere la realizada.

Estaba dispuesta a levantarme e irme de allí lo mas rápido posible. Todo esto para nada? Como podía tomarme el pelo tan tranquilamente mientras yo estaba en un estado de nervios desde la reunión? Como se atrevía?

Minato fue detrás de mi y me detuvo por un brazo.

-puedo comprobártelo, por favor solo confía en mi.-

Que confiara en él? Como se atrevía a decir eso?

-Confié en ti!-grite histérica mientras el rubio reía nerviosamente observando a los clientes que se me quedaban viendo con una ceja alzada.- Leí la carta y te encubrí, me tome el maldito avión con el maldito nombre falso, fui a un maldito antro y me subí a un maldito taxi con un viejo raro que podría haberme matado!- termine gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-Lo se lo se, pero dejame motrarte que..

-NO!- lo interrumpí pegando mi puño contra la mesa y largándome de allí.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un chico alto y rubio se me cruzo en el camino y me impidió el paso.

-Lo siento linda, no puedes irte. -_genial, esto no podría ser peor.-_

De un momento para el otro, el chico me sujeto y sentí al instante una sensación de adrenalina, todo se volvió borroso y mi respiración se corto por un par de segundos, como si estuviera en una súper montaña rusa en una empinada bajada.

Cuando apenas pude abrir los ojos, lo único que vi fueron unos afilados colmillos debajo de unos furiosos ojos azules.

-_ellos son reales- _

Creo que ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer desmayada en sus fuertes brazos.

-Ho, creo que me pase un poco- grito el hiperactivo rubio con la chica al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Naruto,la has desmayado- Minato suspiro con paciencia. - _supongo que fue lo mejor de todos modos.-_

se quedó observando a Naruto hasta que se percato de la segunda presencia familiar allí.

-Vaya, parece que has decidido venir...

El chico solo le mandó una mirada de "hoy no tengo paciencia, guarda silencio" y Minato sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a casa.

Los tres vampiros caminaron hasta el hermoso auto deportivo y una vez adentro comenzaron su recorrido hasta la gran mansión.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

El tercer muchacho iba conduciendo de una manera extraña, parecía impaciente y dolorido.

-Seguro que no hay otra opción? -

-Lo siento, ella tendrá que vivir contigo por ahora.-

-va a tener que obedecer mis ordenes. - Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-jajajajajaja , ya eres un viejo amargado- decía mientras se sacaba las lágrimas de los ojos- pobresilla pelirrosa, vivirá con el mismísimo satán.

-es irónico que lo digas.- Naruto se puso serio en un segundo junto con su padre Minato.

-Ya han pasado 700 años , debes seguir adelante-le aconsejaba con su tono mas paternal.

A partir de ese momento, todos fueron en silencio hasta llegar a la moderna casa.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Minato ingreso a la casa con sakura en brazos y el chico le indico cual sería la habitación donde ella se quedaría. Para sorpresa de Minato, esa debía ser el cuarto mas grande y hermoso.

La coloco sobre la cama y se alejo.

El chico la observo, tan quieta, el rubor en sus mejillas que el hace mucho tiempo había perdido.

Inspiro fuertemente y luego de un leve temblor , salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-_jaja,cree que no me doy cuenta de su debilidad por la sangre de esta chica.-_ pensó feliz, cerró la puerta despacio y él junto con Naruto se fueron a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes dejarle un par de instrucciones al muchacho.

Mientras tanto,se encontraba sentado mirando la televisión, cuando de repente todos sus músculos se tensan violentamente y son tantas las ganas que le dan de sacar los colmillos que apreta con fuerza la mandíbula haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

Ahí fue cuando lo notó, Sakura había despertado.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o-0

Me sentía pesada y al mismo tiempo liviana y suave. Eso era posible? Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré en una cama de dos plazas y media aproximadamente. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace no se cuanto rato.

Mire hacia arriba y estaba una enorme pantalla plasma, había un firgobar, una mesa de luz, un placar enorme lleno de ropa junto a mis maletas y una puerta donde parecía estar el baño.

Me levante y camine hasta el baño sobre la hermosa alfombra peludita y me quede impactada por la belleza de ese baño, me alcanzo ver el jacuzzi en la mitad para salir corriendo hacia afuera de la habitación.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Llegue hasta una gran escalera de madera y baje cautelosamente, con mucho cuidado de encontrarme a algún tipo que me succionara la sangre.

_-Dios, por que no puedo ser una adolescente normal? -_

Pise el ultimo escalón de esa escalera en caracol y mire con atención, un plasma, hermosos cuadros, un teléfono inalámbrico, la alfombra parecida a la de mi cuarto, un sillón en L, un hermoso chico de ojos familiarmente oscuros, una puerta hacia la cocina, una bi...-_ESPERA! Un hermoso chico de ojos oscuros?-_

al verme llegar, se paró inmediatamente pero sus movimientos eran cautelosos y comenzaba a asustarme.

-no voy a hacerte daño.-dijo de pronto, y por extraño que parezca, algo en su voz me decía que todo lo que el me dijera,sería verdad.

Lo observe bien, tenia un jean ni tan ajustado ni tan suelto y un poco rasgado que le daba un toque rebelde, un canguro negro con una marca en blanco y parecía bastante musculoso a pesar de canguro suelto.

Tenia el pelo negro y un corte algo rebelde, pero lo que mas me sorprendió, fueron esos conocidos ojos negros.

El chico , sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, me hablo por primera vez, un tono de voz bastante grave y autoritario.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Bueno, este capitulo en su principio iba a ser muy diferente pero se me cerró de pronto sin guardar nada, y tuve que reescribirlo :( ..

En fin, agradezco mucho el comentario de (: ,me alegra que te guste !

Muchisimas gracias!


	7. Conociendo la verdada medias

**Hola, como estan? Bueno.. de verdad no se cada cuanto tiempo hay que actualizar, pero lo intentare hacer cad días para no dejarlos tan colgados. Espero que tengan paciencia por haber tardado tanto, he tenido algunos problemas personales. **

**Dicho esto, ojala disfruten el próximo capitulo.**

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o0-**

El chico delante de mi, parecía ser alguien común y corriente de unos 19 años, al parecer se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, no recuerdo haber oído un nombre mas pasado de moda, tenía un extraño aroma a menta, me hacía recordar los arboles con ese aroma en el lago donde mi papá me llevaba.

El chico me miraba serio y parecía algo impacientado.

-no tengo mucho tiempo- habló rápidamente.- algo que necesites?

No podía creer que me estuviese preguntando esto, acaso el sabía lo que me estaba pasando?.

-Tienen muchas cosas que explicarme- lo mire furiosa.- por que me secuestraron?

-Por que estabas en peligro.-respondió cortante.- algo mas?,

-_como que algo mas? -_

-Si, necesito largarme de aquí e irme a mi apartamento.

-no sera posible.

-Escucha...-hice una pausa intentando recordar su nombre- Sasuke, no quiero tener problemas contigo, solo deja que me vaya.- mi tono era casi de suplica.

El joven pelinegro pareció notar que no me iba a quedar, así que se tomó el tiempo para explicarme lo que era necesario.

-Se que todo parece algo confuso ahora, también me pasó.- yo lo mire extrañada y el hizo una pausa observando mi reacción.- pero todo será mas claro en la mañana.

-Que es lo que está pasando, por que me trajeron aquí? - me moví hasta el sillón cuando vi que me traía un chocolate caliente.

-Estabas en peligro.- me miró y se sentó junto a mi.

-Y ustedes como saben eso? - mi tono desconfiado, al parecer, le hizo perder la paciencia.

-No somos secuestradores que intentan buscar recompensas ni violadores, niña. - me dijo con desprecio.

Su tono me ofendió, por que no se podía poner en mi lugar?.

-Entonces por que dicen que estoy en peligro?.

-Es una larga historia y tienes que estar dispuesta a escucharme, me oíste? - lo mire resignada y asentí.

-_Que mas da? Ya estoy aquí.-_

_-_Hace mucho tiempo, existían tribus y aldeas con sus propias creencias y mitos.

Exista una aldea que creía secretamente en los seres elementales.- sasuke vio reflejada la duda en mi rostro. - Estos seres no pueden clasificarse entre los hombres, porque algunos vuelan como espíritus, no son espíritus porque comen y beben como los hombres. El hombre tiene un alma que los espíritus no necesitan. Los elementales no tienen alma y, sin embargo, no son semejantes a los espíritus, éstos no mueren y aquellos sí mueren. Estos seres que mueren y no tiene alma ¿son entonces animales? Son más que animales porque hablan y ríen. Son prudentes, ricos, sabios, pobres y locos igual que tú. Son la imagen grosera del hombre, como éste es la imagen grosera de Dios...-Hizo una pausa y me miro, preguntando sin hablar , si yo había entendido.

Y si, a procesar cada palabra me quedaba mas claro, no podían ser otra cosa, y completando su frase susurré.

-Vampiro- Mis ojos miraban un punto fijo y no sabía que hacer. Estas cosas no existen en mi mundo, no son reales y las personas que decían que lo eran, me parecían simplemente estúpidas e ingenuas.

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero te lo estamos demostrando.

-Esto no puede ser real,como se crearon? -

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, como se creo El Hombre? - sonrió de lado- Hay muchas teorías vampíricas, pero nadie sabe con exactitud.

-Están todos juntos o hay enemigos?-

-Generalmente nos encontramos bastante unidos , a pesar de que se dividan en clanes.

-Matan seres humanos?- pregunte tímidamente y el se sonrió divertido.

-Si, pero no de la forma en que estas pensando.- en dos segundos, se esfumó de mi lado y en el siguiente apareció con un libro.

-Este es el libro de uno de los hospitales mas famosos. - se acerco a mi y comencé a ojear.

-Hay muchos hospitales del mismo dueño por muchos países en diferentes ciudades, como una cadena.- me explica.- nosotros somos socios de ese hombre y el nos da la sangre de las personas muertas y nosotros le damos cosas a cambio. - se detiene y me mira, se da cuenta de mi mirada acusadora.- es un buen negocio y de todas formas debemos comer algo.

-claro...- hablo por hablar, en realidad no se que decir, estoy atónita.

El parece entender y mantiene silencio por un rato. Yo aprovecho a analizar todo lo que estuvo sucediendo este ultimo tiempo, pero a pesar de las pruebas y de la gran explicación, todo sigue desencajando para mi.

-acepto que todo esto es real, pero...- sasuke me interrumpió anticipando mi pregunta.

-Eso es algo mas personal, prefiero que lo discutas con Minato.

Asentí sabiendo que este era el final de la conversación e hice una ultima pregunta.

-Y ahora que? - el chico me miró como si esa fuese la pregunta mas estúpida del universo.

-Ahora puedes ir a darte una ducha si quieres. -lo mire confundida.

-Y después de eso? No tengo donde vivir – Me levanté y seguí a Sasuke quien se iba hacia la puerta con intenciones de dejarme sola.

-vivirás aquí,conmigo. - Se dio media vuelta y me hablo serio como siempre- estas a salvo aquí, no salgas hasta que llegue. - tras decir eso ultimo, cerro la puerta y me quedé en esa gran casa yo sola.

-B_ueno,a investigar-_

_-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o-0o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0_

Comencé a caminar hacia la derecha, donde había una puerta que daba un pasillo y al final de este, se encontraba una gran cocina.

Entré y mire con cuidado, no era nada mas y nada menos donde se encontraba la comida de este... em, bueno si, vampiro. Me tenía que acostumbrar a la palabra, me pregunto si a los vampiros les molesta que les digan así...En fin, deje de divagar y me acerque hasta la mesada, que era como un material que parecía de vidrio realmente raro, en L, parecido a la forma que tenía el sillón de la sala. Había grandes estantes de metal agarrados en la pared y una gran cocina eléctrica.

Tenía un sin fin de cosas, hasta que llegue a la mesada y divisé la nota.

_**Sakura: la heladera tiene codigo de seguridad,aveces tenemos visitas.**_

_**3379481.**_

_-Siempre eres de tan pocas palabras?-_

ingrese el código en la moderna heladera y me sorprendí por la cantidad de comida que había.

_-entonces me estaban esperando?- _Me pregunté sabiendo que los vampiros bueno, no comen y recordé el día de la reunión y a Minato, seguramente tenían todo planeado desde hace un buen tiempo. Me desesperaba saber que tenía yo que ver en todo esto.

Había verduras, carne, lácteos,salsas, bebidas,frutas,mermeladas,pan,postres y también botellas de sangre, muchas botellas de sangre en una parte apartada de la heladera.

La cerré de inmediato y pensé que al regreso de Sasuke debíamos hablar sobre tener sangre en la heladera. No quería ser exigente y menos no siendo mi casa, pero eso daba asco.

Me di cuenta que al lado izquierdo de la cocina, había otra puerta. La abrí y salí a una escalera que daba hacia arriba.

Camine y pensé que me iba a encontrar con el mismo panorama hacia mi habitación , pero me encontraba en un salón con muchos instrumentos musicales, entre ellos el piano.

Salí de ese salón y volví a bajar, en la mitad de la escalera note que se partía en dos y llevaba hacia otro piso.

Subí y había un largo pasillo con muchos cuartos y baños. Me iba a perder, así que volví sobre mis pasos y me encontré en la sala.

-_De acuerdo, no volví bien sobre mis pasos, como llegue a la sala?- _

La casa era demasiado grande, me aprendería solo los lugares esenciales como la cocina,la sala,el baño -_aunque tengo en mi cuarto-_ y algún que otro recoveco.

Decidí subir a mi habitación y tomarme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o-0o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0

Después de eso, me recosté y caí en brazos de Morfeo en seguida...soñé con sombras, arboles y esos ahora conocidos ojos oscuros.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o-0o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0

Bueno, por suerte ya les pude subir el capitulo siguiente, espero que les haya atrapado como los anteriores. :)

Ahora sakura ya sabe la verdad a medias, ahora es donde empieza la verdadera historia.

Muchas gracias a cristhianvaleska y a , disculpen por haberlos echo esperar.

Un saludo :D


	8. Ligado a mi

**Después de eso, me recosté y caí en brazos de Morfeo en seguida...soñé con sombras, arboles y esos ahora conocidos ojos oscuros. **

Algunos dicen que la oscuridad no existe, que esto es solo la carencia de luz, también se dice que sin importar cuan rápido viaje la luz, la oscuridad siempre llegara mas rápido y la estará esperando.

Otros muchos que nuestra existencia no es mas que un cortocircuito entre dos eternidades de oscuridad, pero yo, pienso que aun una vida feliz no es factible sin una medida de oscuridad,y la palabra felicidad perdería su sentido si no estuviera balanceada con la tristeza. Es mucho mejor tomar las cosas como vienen,con paciencia y ecuanimidad.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que Sasuke había dejado la casa y la chica recién comenzaba a despertar de sus habituales sueños extraños.

Me levanté y caminé hacia mis maletas para ponerme algo mas cómodo, un pantalón vaquero ajustado y un canguro abrigado,un par de medias de lana y unas pantuflas de conejo.

Ya sentada tranquilamente fui acomodando la ropa en el enorme ropero junto a las demás prendas que ya tenían en la habitación.

-_Espero que las cosas puedan volver a la normalidad y todo abra sido un mal sueño- _

A pesar de todo el problema en que estaba metida, me sentía feliz de por fin haberme alejado de ese horrible hombre y fastidiosa hermana, lo único que lamentaba era estar apartada de mi madre,pero ella tampoco hizo nada por mantenerme cerca.

Al rato, sentí la llegada del chico y algunas otras voces, decidí ir abajo dispuesta a hablar con Minato sobre la verdad de mi familia, solo esperaba que fuera el rubio y no alguien mas.

Lamentablemente las suplicas no fueron escuchadas,al bajar todos los escalones divisé a una chica de pelo azul y ojos blancos, daba realmente mucho miedo e intenté pasar desapercibida regresando lentamente sobre mis pasos.

-Ho, entonces tu eres Sakura.-escucho de pronto la voz suave de aquella muchacha.

Me di la vuelta y la encaro con una sonrisa.

-Claro, y tu eres?-

-Mi nombre es Hinata,Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo acercándose hacia mi. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia la mesa dando saltitos de emoción.-Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti,al parecer se quedó corto con lo de guapa- yo me sonroje inmediatamente y ella sonrió.

_-Ella será familia del chico del aeropuerto?...-_

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo sobre él, pero hizo que me desmayara y solo recuerdo sus pelos rubios.- hablé un tanto ofendida.-Hinata estallo en carcajadas.

-Si, aveces puede ser un poco torpe y descuidado, pero es muy bueno.- sus ojos brillaban con admiración al hablar de este rubio, supongo que sería su novia y si era así, ella también podría ser un vampiro.

-Oye sasuke, trae un trago y un café con media lunas para ella.-

-Hinata, Sasuke no esta en la sala- la chica me miró extrañada.

-Y?- la miré con cara de "no es obvio?" y me contestó en seguida.- Por supuesto, no entiendes. -se acomodo en el sillón y continuó- los vampiros tienen ciertas habilidades, que los humanos no poseen. - observó mi cara de sorpresa y volvió a sonreír. - Si lo se, es extraño , yo tampoco me acostumbro mucho a mi nuevo cuerpo.-"M_i nuevo cuerpo dijo?"- _Pero en fin, una de nuestras habilidades es tener los sentidos millones de veces mas desarrollados. A penas un susurro se escucha por toda la casa.

Hinata comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba y lo afortunada que era por ser así,pero deje de escucharla momentos después. Aun así, pensé que ella podría sacarme un montón de dudas que obviamente, Sasuke no tendría ganas de explicarme.

-entonces...Hinata-le sonreí para parecer amigable- que tipo de habilidades tienen los vampiros?-

-Bueno, depende que tipo de ser mágico seas y de que elemento tengas origen.

Me paré bruscamente y la miré furiosa.

-Quieres decir que no solo existen vampiros? - ella me miró sorprendida y con algo de miedo, que irónico.-Si Minato me hubiese advertido todo esto antes me suicidaba yo misma!-grite.

Sasuke en seguida llego a la habitación con su maldita súper velocidad de mierda.

-que diablos sucede ahora?- me miró furioso y luego a Hinata- Se supone que te callaras la boca ! Te dije que no estaba lista para saber en donde estaba metida.

-Lo siento- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos y entonces el pelinegro suspiró.-Es que ella es muy conversadora!- se excuso.

-_ni siquiera le preste atención.- _ Pensó Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-No importa, ya esta echo. - el me miró de nuevo- Lamento que te enteraras así, la idea era que hablaras con Minato y te mantuvieran los mas lejos posible de todo.

-Quiero saber la verdad ahora.-exigí- por que diablos quieren matarme y por que diablos tengo que ver con vampiros y cosas raras?

Sasuke suspiró y por fin dio el brazo a torcer.

-Llamaré a Minato, ya es hora de que sepas porque estas aquí.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0—o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Un rubio se encontraba en una gran oficina ordenando papeles cuando de pronto una mujer de pelo castaño entra rápidamente no sin antes golpear.

-Hola Minato, Tsunade lo manda llamar.

-de acuerdo,en seguida voy.

Minato ordenó las ultimas coordinaciones para las transfusiones de sangre y salio de la oficina camino hacía el ultimo piso, donde se encontraba la jefa del hospital, Tsunade.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y se escucho un grito desde adentro invitándolo a pasar.

-Buenos dias Tsunade, me necesitaba?- Habló con respeto.

-Si, ha sucedido algo con Sakura.- el rubio se alarmo y Tsunade le explico lo mas detalladamente posible.

-Escucha, a esa niña se le oculto la verdad durante diecisiete años y ahora que esta con nosotros, no podemos seguir mintiendo.

-Lo sé, pero ha crecido en un mundo donde las cosas que le diremos provienen de cuentos de hadas, y su realidad será como un infierno, no podemos simplemente decirle.

-Es duro, pero tenemos que hacerlo.- cerró los ojos razonando la situación-ella vive con Sasuke ahora y el es un vampiro con muchos amigos, se enterará tarde o temprano y es mejor que este familiarizada con nuestro mundo-hizo una pausa-bueno, su mundo también.

-De acuerdo, iré a la casa inmediatamente a hablar con ella.

-Quiero estar informada de cada palabra que te diga y cada palabra que le digas, me entendiste?

-Lo haré.

Y sin mas, salió del despacho directo a la casa de los chicos.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0 -o-0o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Mientras tanto, en la casa del pelinegro se encontraban todos en un incomodo e interminable silencio hasta que sintieron el sonido de la puerta, y por supuesto, en menos de 5 segundos minato ya estaba sentado ahí, dispuesto a darle respuestas.

-Y bien? - Hablo Sakura impaciente.

-De acuerdo, empezaré por la parte menos confusa.- me dijo serio- Esto tiene que ver con tu padre.

Yo lo miré atenta y cuando se dio cuenta que no interrumpiría, prosiguió.

-Hace muchos siglos atrás, los seres mágicos incluidos los vampiros, tenían la idea de poder vivir en paz con los humanos, de poder mezclarse e interactuar con normalidad sin rebelarse totalmente. Muchos clanes comenzaron a establecerse en diferentes partes del mundo y empezaron su eternidad junto a los mortales disfrutando de una era feliz, alimentándose de animales , considerándose a si mismos "vampiros vegetarianos". Todo marchó bien por mucho tiempo, una gran cantidad de vampiros llegaron a tener lazos inquebrantables con humanos y unos muy pocos,se enamoraron y quisieron procrear.

Mis ojos se volvieron húmedos, ya entendía lo que era esta historia.

-Hubo un clan que estaba en las sombras a causa de que sentía cierta repugnancia hacia lo que ellos llamaban seres inferiores, o sea, los humanos.- se paro y volvió con un libro antiguo donde estaba todo acerca de los clanes importantes.- Entonces decidieron terminar con los vampiros que querían procrear, junto con sus "asquerosas creaciones".

-Mi padre era un vampiro verdad?- susurre lagrimeando.

-Asi es, el se enamoro profundamente de una humana, y te tuvieron a ti.- saco de una parte del libro una fotografía donde me encontraba yo recién nacida junto a mamá, papá, Minato y ... Sasuke?

-Que hacía él ahí?- Lo miré extrañada y el solo desapareció. - Por que se ha ido?.

-Todavía no llegamos a esa parte. -suspiro y pasó de pagina el libro, donde había un gran titulo "La masacre del clan Uhiha" y por debajo un texto que me leyó en voz alta.

-"Los Uchiha por fin dieron por terminada la imperdonable mezcla de vampiros y humanos, a pesar de los sacrificios que tuvo este gran clan y de su casi extinción, el heredero Sauke Uchiha dio por finalizada esta guerra asesinando heroicamente al ultimo vampiro escondido en la ciudad de Winnipeg,Canadá."

-_Ese maldito asesino a mi padre- _pensó abrumada-_no puede ser-_

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no termina aquí.-

De verdad quería seguir escuchando? Mi padre solo quería la paz y lo habían asesinado injustamente.

-Entonces estoy en peligro porque esos clanes me buscan?-no entiendo nada, la cabeza me da vueltas-si ese clan me busca porque Sasuke no me ha entregado o matado todavía?

-Esa es la parte que aún no te conté.- el libro paso un montón de paginas mas y por fin se detuvo en una-"Traidor y desertor del clan" y como la vez pasada, me leyó en voz alta.

-Nuestro gran héroe y heredero Sasuke Uchiha es ahora el causante de nuestras perdidas y conflictos. El hijo de Fugaku Uchiha nos ha escondido la existencia de la ultima escoria y no tenemos idea de donde puede estar el paradero de la creación del ultimo vampiro en la ciudad de Winnepag,Canadá.

La causa de esto?, el gran y talentoso vampiro se ha imprimado de la hija y nos ha condenado a todos. Ahora es acusado traidor, deserción de sus deberes y expulsado de nuestro clan.

La única salida para liberarnos de esta maldición, es la muerte del vampiro imprimado."

No entendí basicamente nada, pero me di cuenta que me había dejado con vida por alguna razón y por eso había perdido su hogar y su familia.

-escucha sakura, no se si quieras escuchar esto, pero tengo que decirte lo que significa.

-esta bien-me prepare mentalmente todo lo que pude y suspiré-

-La imprimación tiene un gran significado. No es una habilidad ni les pasa a todos los vampiros, solo la poseen los vampiros del clan Uchiha.-hizo una pausa y me pregunto si lo seguía, yo asentí- Es algo de lo que no tienen control, ocurre sin aviso y podría ser con cualquier persona para ellos pues no saben quien es, pero eso no significa que sea la primera que se cruce, la imprimación tiene que ver con el destino, si esa persona estaba destinada para ti, el vampiro se imprima.

Esto comenzaba a cansarme, dime ya que significa.

-solo dilo Minato-

-Significa en pocas palabras, enamoramiento inmediato a primera vista.

La sala se sumió en un denso silencio.

_-No puede ser...- _Mi mente quedo en blanco.

-Imprimarte en alguien es como...como si cuando la vieras, todo cambiara.-hizo una pausa.-De pronto, ya no es la gravedad la que te mantiene atado en este planeta. Es ella. Nada más importa. Harías cualquier cosa, serías cualquier cosa por ella.-finalizó-

Mi mente colapso y sentí que todo se volvía negro.

-fue mucho para ella-susurro Minato.-

"_**El amor te une a mí."**_

_-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0o-0-o-0o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o-0o-0-_

**Bueno, como verán mezcle algunas ideas de la película de Crepúsculo, espero que les parezca interesante como van las cosas. **

**Como sera la relación de sakura y sasuke de ahora en adelante?**

**Ahora va quedando todo un poco mas claro :) **

**Gracias por todo como siempre :) **


	9. Conociendo gente

**-Imprimarte en alguien es como...como si cuando la vieras, todo cambiara.-hizo una pausa.-De pronto, ya no es la gravedad la que te mantiene atado en este planeta. Es ella. Nada más importa. Harías cualquier cosa, serías cualquier cosa por ella.-finalizó-**

**Mi mente colapso y sentí que todo se volvía negro.**

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0—0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o-0-o0-o**

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en miles de cosas que ahora creía posible en tan solo 3 minutos, las certezas que tenía ya no eran tan certezas,el mundo me parecía mil veces mas grande y me sentía perdida,no tenía a mis amigos para brindarme una sonrisa de aliento, no tenía a mi madre que me miraría dulcemente tiempo atrás, pero sobre todo, no tenía a mi papá, que me abrazaría protegiéndome contra todo y todos, dándome consejos y enseñándome a vivir.

Me veo junto a el en el lago cristalino y lleno de rosas nuevamente, como en aquel sueño del avión, yo estaba parada allí pero ya no era una niña y el se veía exactamente igual que siempre, ahora entiendo por que.

Observé de lejos, me sonreía y yo a él, parecíamos completamente felices de estar ahí y como no? Luego me abrazaba y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras el la quitaba dulcemente, pero yo seguía sonriendo, al parecer era una lágrima de esas que no dejan cicatrices.

Después de un rato de observarlos, apareció otra persona. Sasuke.

El se veía sereno, caminando con un traje negro muy a la antigua y era sumamente cauteloso.

Intente levantarme e ir , pero no pude, intente gritar pero mi voz no sonaba y Sasuke se acercaba todavía mas, vi como llego hasta mi y se acerco a mi cuello, iba a morderlo pero se detuvo, y no miro ni a papa ni la Sakura que tenia en frente, si no que miró hacia mi, hacia mi misma invadiendo el sueño y me sonrió. Yo entre en pánico y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-Alejate de mi!- grité con fuerza y mi voz retumbo en el lugar. -_en donde me encuentro ahora?- _

_-_Tranquila Sakura, todo está bien- sentí una voz suave y miré borroso, Hinata estaba junto a mi y me sonreía tranquila.- te voy a traer un té si?

-no me gusta el té.-me levante y me encerré en el baño, llené la bañera y me sumergí.

Cuando salí, mis dedos estaban arrugados y mis labios casi morados, me vestí tranquilamente intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días.

Primero me venía a enterar que mi padre era un vampiro y realmente no estaba segura de lo que yo era.

Segundo, convivo con el vampiro que asesino a mi padre y esta enamorado de mi desde que era una bebe, genial súper normal.

Tercero, clanes de vampiros quieren asesinarme, incluido mi padrastro.

Cuarto, no tengo idea de cuando podré hablar con mis amigos, o siquiera verlos algún día.

Bajé la escalera y fui directo a la cocina a hacerme un café con algunos bizcochos.

Lo puse en una bandeja y fui directo a la sala donde me lleve una sorpresa.

-genial, mas humanos- sonreí sarcástica mientras otros me acompañaban o me miraban serios, realmente no me importaba.

-Hola Sakura , como estas?-Habló Minato.-Se que has pasado por mucho últimamente.

-En serio? - el cerró los ojos y suspiró tristemente, o eso parecía.

-Lamento todo esto, nunca quise involucrarte.

-Entonces por que me diste esa carta en la reunión? - deje el café bruscamente y me acerque furiosa hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Iban a matarte! Que parte no entiendes? -

-Prefiero que me maten a estar toda la vida escondida y con miedo. - me di media vuelta y me senté en el gran sillón.

Todo se quedo en un gran silencio.

-no quiero vivir con Sasuke. - dije seca.

Esta vez, respondió un hombre con una mascara en la cara y pelo gris.

-Ese capricho no va a ser posible cumplirlo. - lo miré al instante furiosa.

-Crees que es un capricho no querer vivir con la mierda que asesino a tu padre? -grite con fuerza.

-Todos aquí hemos sufrido, no eres la única- su voz era ronca y firme.- todos tuvimos un camino largo que recorrer para llegar a donde estamos, y hay quienes no han finalizado ese camino, hay quienes se encuentran perdidos al igual que tú.

Lo observé atentamente. Ellos también estaba sufriendo?,si era muy probable y tenía razón, solo estaba enfocada en lo que a mi me sucedía, me había convertido en un ser egoísta.

-Se que ahora vez posibilidades que antes no veías y que las acompaña el miedo y el rencor, pero nadie de los que te rodea quiere hacerte ningún tipo de daño.-hizo una pequeña pausa y miró hacia atrás, yo lo imité y vi a Sasuke recostado contra la puerta de la cocina con sus piernas y brazos cruzados. - Incluido él. Te aseguro que el es la ultima persona que desearía lastimarte.

El mantuvo su mirada fija en mi y a los 5 segundos me intimidó y mi mirada volvió hacia el hombre de la mascara.

-Como es tu nombre?- le pregunté.

-Kakashi Hatake, voy a ayudarte a hacer muchas cosas.

-cosas como cuales?- vi como la mascara se movía y entendí que era una sonrisa sin respuesta.

-Sakura- me llamo Hinata- voy a presentarte a la gente.

Apenas lo dijo, me di cuenta que los vampiros continuaban ahí, sin meterse en la conversación.

Voltee y estaban todos dispersos por la sala, ella empezó a nombrar.

-Primero esta : Gaara del desierto, el es un vampiro de alto nivel, nacido en Sunagakure.

Fue el comandante general del ejercito de la gran alianza de la que te habló Minato, ahora solo quedamos la cuarta división, o sea los que estas viendo aquí y unos mas.

Yo escuchaba atentamente y cuando termino de presentarme a Gaara,el se acercó velozmente y me estrecho la mano.

-un gusto.-habló seco.

-Igualmente.- dije de la misma forma, y el sonrió.

-de acuerdo-dijo Hinata- sigamos: ella es Temari, hermana mayor de Gaara y es una criatura elemental de viento.- hizo una pausa y me susurro que luego me lo explicaría. - tiene descendencia con los Silfos , que son los seres elementales que protegen básicamente la naturaleza y son muy peligrosos cuando se enojan.

Ella me sonrió desde la punta de la sala muy alegremente y yo hice lo mismo.

-Bien,ahora esta Kankuro, el otro hermano mayor de Gaara y Temari. El es un vampiro bastante tradicional, solo que utiliza como excepción cadáveres humanos para combatir.

Mi piel se erizo y el pareció notarlo. - no te preocupes niña,no voy a defenderme con tu cuerpo, estamos del mismo lado.- me sonrió amistosamente y me tranquilice un poco.

-Ellos son los tres hermanos de el gran clan Sabaku. - tomó mi mano y me llevó unos pasos mas adelante. - okei, ahora pasaremos a los Hokages.

Ella es Tsunade, es una de las vampiresas mas antiguas y poderosas que existen junto con dos vampiros mas, Jiraya – me señaló al hombre de gran sonrisa extraña- y otro que no esta aquí presente.

No hice mas preguntas y continuó.

-Jiraya es un vampiro poderosos capaz de hacer invocaciones, es decir, crear animales en su defensa.

-lo mire sorprendida y sin saber que decir.-

-Bueno, continuando con los Hokages , el primero es del famoso clan Senju del bosque, un ser elemental de tierra. El segundo fue el hermano menor del primero y tio abuelo de Tsunade,Tobirama. El tercero, fue el estudiante de los dos primeros hokages y el maestro de Tsunade y Jiraya. El cuarto hokage, es Minato – lo miré sorpendida aunque no tenía ni idea que quería decir Hokage , pero suponia que era importante y el solo me sonrió.- conocido como el relampago amarillo, fue estudiante de Kiraya y maestro de Kakashi, esposo de Rin y padre de Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio escandaloso me grito sonriendome desde el extremo de la sala.

Hinata no le prestó atención y prosiguió muy concentrada.

-Y bueno, la quinta es Tsunade.

-Tengo una duda- hable por fin- que es Hokage?

Todos los de la sala se cayeron estilo anime.

-Es el líder supremo.- me informó un chico rubio de coleta, le hacia acordar a Ino. -Soy Deidara, por cierto.

-Ho, un gusto.-

-luego esta Sasori-volvió a hablar Hinata- que utiliza algo parecido a Kankuro, solo que el los utiliza vivos.

Lo mire con horror y el me miro serio, no me iba a fiar mucho de ese tipo.

-Deidara y Sasori pertenecen a una organizacion secreta llamada Akatsuki. Junto con Tobi,Konan,Hidan,Kakuzu,Nagato,Kisame,Yahiko y Zetsu.

-Son demasiados nombres – susurré.

-Lo sé, te acostumbraras.

-De que se trata la organización Akatsuki ? -

-Es una larga historia- Minato por fin se metió en la conversación- Ellos eran criminales de clase S, es el mayor rango asignado en nuestro mundo. Pero cuando los clanes poderosos como los Uchiha decidieron tener el control sobre los demás, muchos otros clanes mostraron oposición y se revelaron como ya te conté.- hizo una pausa y observó a todos los miembros de la organización. - Nosotros peleamos por derrocar a los Uchiha, pero no podíamos solos y los Akatsuki tampoco, por eso decidimos unir fuerzas.

-Entiendo, pero cual era el propósito anterior al que tienen ahora?- me levanté y los miré – es decir, por que la fundaron originariamente ? -

Si no mal recuerdo, Pein se acerco un poco mas a mi y me hablo fuerte.

-Nuestro objetivo era imponernos.

-Imponerse a los humanos? - él asintió con la cabeza – Por que ?

-Queríamos terminar con la raza humana,y comenzar una nueva era con Vampiros únicamente.

Sentí la ira correr sobre mi y le grité a Minato.

-Como puedes tener de aliados a gente así?- mis puños estaban cerrados y mis dientes rechinaban.

-Ellos han cambiado.

-Como estás tan seguro?- me senté frustrada y miré hacia el piso-Por que cambiarían así nada mas?

-Hemos cometido muchos errores en el pasado- comenzó Pein -Fuimos criados por humanos que sabían de nuestra existencia y se mantenían en secreto.-

Se acercó a mi y colocó su dedo en mi frente, de repente, ya no estaba ahí. Me encontraba en otro lugar mucho tiempo atrás. Eran los recuerdos de Pein.

Vi como Pein era un pequeño niño siendo explotado por un cruel hombre, siendo abusado, utilizado y provocándole severas heridas físicas y emocionales.

Ese hombre le provocó un gran odio hacia los seres humanos y la única forma de exteriorizar ese odio, era matando.

Por fin llego el día en que se vengó de ese hombre y lo convirtió en una mas de sus víctimas pues ya no le temía y le hizo frente acabando con su vida.

Así, él y los demás se fueron juntos intentando sobrevivir y crearon esa organización, con la idea de matar a todos los despreciables seres humanos.

Pero al parecer, los planes de Pein dieron un giro de 360 grados cuando conoció a Konan, una hermosa humana con hermosos sentimientos, que lo salvo y curo de una batalla durante mucho tiempo. Konan le hizo ver el lado bueno de la vida, los detalles que pueden hacerte feliz y se enamoraron. Tiempo después juraron amarse para toda la eternidad acabando conla vida de Konan y convirtiéndola en Vampiresa. El entendió que no podía juzgar a todos los humanos por igual.

Parpadee y me encontraba en la sala nuevamente, estaba impresionada por lo que había visto y no podía entender como era todo eso posible.

-Veo que te lo mostró. - Me dijo Minato.

-Ajam...-

-Esta bien... bueno.. por último pero no menos importante, estan Sai,Yamato, Asuma, Gai,Juugo y ya conoces a Neji.

El chico de ojos blancos me miro y me sonrió divertido, genial.

-Si, tuve el placer. -hable con notorio sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Kakashi- Ya nos presentamos así que pasemos a lo importante.

_-Lo importante?-_

_-_Sakura-me dijo por primera vez Tsunade- hay muchas cosas que debes entender y tener en cuenta siempre.

Yo asentí como una niña de cinco años escuchando su reprimenda.

-Hay vampiros que quieren hacerte daño y están buscándote, así que tienes que salir con precaución y siempre con el celular que te entregó Neji o con Sasuke. - Al escuchar ese nombre me estremecí. -

Vas a tener que vivir con él te guste o no. - hizo una pausa. - y tienes que entender, que primero buscan asesinar a Sasuke para después matarte a ti. Podrías hacer todo lo posible para no meterlo en problemas? .

-Tsk- Escuche de pronto. Mire hacia mi derecha y se encontraba en la misma posición que hace una hora, exactamente igual, sin contar la cara de fastidio.- No necesito que cuiden de mi.

-Tu te callas.-Tsunade también estaba molesta con él.- deja de meterte en problemas, porque podrán llegar a ella.

Todos comenzaron a comentar y yo solo me senté intentando no escuchar, pero las voces eran demasiado fuertes y mi cabeza estalló.

-Podrian callarse todos? - grité histérica. Todos me miraron y suspire tranquila, pero había algo que me carcomía las ideas.

-Tsunade,si yo soy la ultima creación que les queda por matar , por que viven en guerra y escondidos? Por que me protegen tanto y por que los vampiros están tan empecinados en matarme? Yo no soy un riesgo para nadie.

Todos se miraron entre si y me di cuenta que Sasuke abandonó la habitación. Maldito cobarde siempre huyendo.

Eso significaba que la respuesta era algo muy malo.

-En realidad, si eres una amenaza. - Me respondió Minato.- Las creaciones no eran muy poderosas ya que sus creadores tampoco eran muy poderosos, pero en tu caso hay una muy mala combinación para ellos. Tu padre no era un vampiro del todo, era también una creación.

-Que? - abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-No es la creación que tu crees.- me explicó.- A tu padre lo capturo un Vampiro de clase S, llamado Orochimaru, fue compañero de Tsunade y también nombrado el tercer Sannin.

-El no estaba del todo bien- continuo Tsunade- Comenzó a experimentar con la sangre de los Vampiros y creo una mutación, para tener muchas habilidades nuevas y desconocidas, muy potentes. Todos sus experimentos murieron, pero tu padre sobrevivió y con sus nuevas habilidades absorbió a Orochimaru dentro de si mismo y escapó,pero...

-...Pero luego te tuvo a ti.-Terminó Minato.- Cuando Sasuke lo asesinó, pensó que ese era el fin de la guerra , pero se imprimó de ti... La imprimación para ellos no es un juego, y en realidad no lo es.

Ahora los clanes están mas asustados que nunca, tu ya tienes una edad suficiente para defenderte sola y si procreas con Sasuke, se juntarían la sangre poderosa de los Uchiha y la de tu padre, teniendo como resultado a una raza casi indestructible.

_-"si procreas con Sasuke"?, es una broma?- _

-Escuchen, yo no estoy enamorada de Sasuke y nunca lo estaré, no pueden decírselo a los Uchiha? Yo me alejare de Sasuke si eso es lo que tanto les preocupa.

-No es simplemente eso.- me explicaba nuevamente Minato.- Si te alejas de Sasuke, el te seguirá a donde sea que vayas. - mi corazón se acelero sin razón al escuchar eso-Y si no puede tenerte entonces sufrirá demasiado, aunque no quiera. El dice que esta condenado.

-Pero...-no encontraba las palabras, todavía seguía pensando en las palabras de Minato,¿_por que reacciono de esta forma? Maldición.!.- _Por que les importa que Sasuke sufra? Ellos quieren matarlo no? -

-Si, pero ellos tienen una conexión de sangre con Sasuke,sienten lo que el siente asi como sasuke con ellos. Si el dolor de Sasuke es insoportable, lo será para ellos también. Es probable que tenga las mismas ideas suicidas que podría llegar a tener Sasuke, y todo se volvería un caos.

-Por eso quieren matarlo- dijo Tsunade- si lo matan, rompen la conexión y pueden matarte tranquilamente.

Yo no podía pensar en nada mas, eran demasiadas cosas, mi cabeza me dolía mucho. De la nada, apareció Sasuke.

-Hmp. fue mucho por hoy. - me miro solo un instante y les pidió a todos respetuosamente que se largaran de su casa o los mataría.

Cuando todos se fueron, volvió ese silencio tan característico de la casa y el ingreso a la sala.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, intentaba descifrar lo que pensaba pero sus ojos no me decían nada, no sabía que decir y su miraba me dejaba cada vez mas chiquita en esta gran sala.

Pensé en todo lo que había dejado para protegerme,pero no pude evitar pensar que también fue por el, principalmente por él. Es decir, si, se había enamorado de mi por todo ese lío, pero también me odiaba por haberlo echo.

-Siento todo esto...-susurre apenada.

-Que sientes?-su voz grave me cautivo por unos segundos.

-Que te haya pasado todo esto... Y vivir aquí.-

De repente se acerco con mucha velocidad hacia mi y me acorralo entre el sillón.

-No te acostumbres.

-Me odias?- la respiración que tenía contenida la solté de pronto en su cuello, porque soy un poco mas baja y el se tensó y rápidamente me contesto para luego subir las escaleras en un segundo.

-Si.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o -0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o-0-o0-o

_**Bueno, intenté ser lo mas original que pude en este capitulo, espero que sea del agrado de todos :) **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer! **_


	10. Sensación fría

Holaaaaa! Tanto tiempo , por favor mil disculpas :( , tuve millones de problemas para tener mi laptop de nuevo , como la extrañaba y como extrañaba escribir.

Pido mil disculpas por todo el tiempo sin actualizar, espero puedan comprender y agradezco todo los que me dieron para adelante, me encanta que les venga gustando todo. Ojala lo sigan leyendo :/...

Bueno, sin mucho mas, espero que disfruten el capitulo 10 (:.

Saludos!

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o- 0-o-0o-0-o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0o-0-

Mi ojos se sentían bastante pesados, desde hace exactamente tres días no duermo. La razón? Me he quedado en internet intentando buscar alguna información sobre lo que estoy viviendo. Es decir, por supuesto que había mirado mil películas de vampiros, pero siempre me pareció una estupidez el echo de que un adolescente se enamore de una humana y ande chupando sangre por ahí.

En fin, continuaba sentada en la cómoda silla del computador, googleando cualquier cosa relacionada con algo muerto en vida. Sonaba espantoso una vez que lo escuchabas y realmente no tenia intenciones de que sonara mejor, ni de mucho menos acostumbrarme a ello. Solo quería saber exactamente con que estoy lidiando.

Cada hora que pasaba, mas posibilidades aparecían y me confundía aun mas, todavía quedan muchas cosas que no me han explicado. No tengo idea de porque mi horrible padrastro quiere asesinarme, lo mas probable que este involucrado con algún vampiro Uchiha. Pero si así era, podrían haberme asesinado mucho antes, tal vez no tiene nada que ver con los vampiros y existe una opción que aun no me han dicho.

Obviamente, saltee la idea de googlear a ese hombre, porque ya lo había echo mil veces. También tengo el presentimiento de que existen cosas que no van a decirme, por lo menos no por ahora. Tienen miedo de que salga corriendo y es lógico, lo único que he echo es echarle la culpa a todos.

Un largo rato después, sentí que me tocaban la puerta un par de veces, así que cerré todas las ventanas y deje abierto un programa de musica.

Camine hacia la puerta y abrí.

-Hola- mi voz sonó ronca y áspera, lo volví a repetir- Hola, disculpa. -

Al centrar bien la vista, vi que realmente era un chico sexy. Traía puesta una ropa muy moderna, pantalón vaquero , championes que parecían botas masculinas con un estilo a la moda, una remera negra bajo una campera abrigada. Después de todo, afuera estaba nevando, como casi siempre.

-Me voy a la universidad. Hay comida abajo. En el teléfono están todos los lugares a donde tienes permitido llamar. Hay buena seguridad, no salgas de la casa. Me voy, vuelo tarde. -

Universidad? Como dijo? Es un vampiro y va a la universidad y me deja a mi aquí?.

-Espera!- corrí a alcanzarlo por la escalera y tome su mano para darlo vuelta, pero cuando sintió que lo paraba me soltó con fuerza y dio un salto hasta el final de la escalera.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- su tono de voz me heló la sangre, de verdad me desprecia.

-Lo lamento, pero también quiero ir a estudiar. - baje las escaleras y cuando llegue abajo el retrocedió hasta quedar a un metro de mi. -"_odio que haga eso."-_

_-_No puedes ir a estudiar, es peligroso.

-Entonces tengo que quedarme toda la vida encerrada en esta casa? , habla con Minato, quiero ir a estudiar.

-Yo no soy tu mensajero, llama lo de tu celular. Me voy.

Y sin mas, cerro la puerta en mis narices.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo, y busque el celular en la mesita de luz, toque el menú y me apareció la agenda, ahí estaba el nombre de Minato. Sonó un par de segundos y en seguida me contesto.

-Sakura, estas bien?.

-Sisi, estoy bien,solo quería hablarte de algo. Puedes venir? .

-Relacionado con que?.

-Con mis estudios, Sasuke va a la universidad no es así? Yo quiero ir también.

-De acuerdo, hoy a la noche estoy ahí.

-Gracias. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Minato, subí a la habitación y después de darme un baño decidí ir a explorar la enorme casa.

Salí del cuarto y al contrario de bajar la escalera como siempre hacia, continué subiendo hasta encontrar una puerta extraña.

Para mi sorpresa, estaba abierta y muy lentamente, entre.

Era una habitación obscura, parecía bastante antigua. Me adentré un poco mas , tenía un placar para la ropa, un hermoso reproductor de musica, pero tenia muchos cd antiguos, aunque me gustaban todos ellos. Tenia una ventana con una hermosa vista hacia afuera y una hermosa estantería llena de libros, parecía una biblioteca. Vi los títulos que decían Uchiha, orígenes de nuestro nacimiento, herederos al trono, sangre impura y pura y un montón de títulos extraños. También estaba el que hablaba acerca de la imprimación. Estoy segura que allí encontraría muchas respuestas.

Seguí un poco mas y encontré un álbum de fotos.

La primera era una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos negros, con una hermosa sonrisa y un hombre corpulento al lado.

La segunda era de una gran casa , con el nombre Uchiha arriba. Supongo que era su casa.

La tercera era un niño de ojos rojos y largas ojeras, con una coleta y una sonrisa algo triste a mi parecer.

La cuarta, era una fotografía del que parecería ser Sasuke de pequeño.

Y la quinta, era como si se pudieran apreciar las cuatro fotos anteriores. Estaban ellos, la madre, el padre y supongo que el hermano, en el jardín de la casa.

Al final del álbum, tenia escrito : _"Para que nos recuerdes con amor, por lo que fuimos, somos y lo que seremos junto a ti. Tu mamá y papá."_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke realmente extraña a su familia, y puedo entender lo que se siente.

En realidad no se por que me pongo así , él asesino a mi padre y luego se imprimó de mi, pero no fue a propósito.

Si lo pienso bien, se que si él no estuviera "condenado" hubiera acabado con mi vida también.

La rabia creció en mi cuando pensé en mi pobre padre. Odie a Sasuke una vez mas y me largue de ahí sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba buscando. Corrí hacia mi cuarto y empecé a llorar.

Quería de vuelta a mi padre, a mis amigos, a mi vida normal, a mi madre. Quería que nada de esto fuese real, quería desaparecer. Con esos últimos pensamientos, caí dormida hasta que se hizo de noche y el hambre me despertó. No había comido nada desde hace días.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Minato mirando la televisión, al verme sonrió y me dio las buenas noches.

-Gracias, tienes hora? -

-Si, son las 3 de la mañana. - mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Como? - le grité- tan tarde se hizo? Cuanto dormí?- Corrí hacia una ventana y efectivamente era muy tarde, no veía un alma en la calle.

-Al parecer dormiste bastante bien- susurro- te vez bien- concluyó con una sonrisa amable.-

-Si, he dormido desde el medio día mas o menos. Sasuke no ha llegado? - Minato solo negó con la cabeza y de paso sacó el tema.

-Suele irse por ahí luego de la universidad, casi nunca esta aquí de noche y menos a esta hora. Pero le he dicho que no traiga a ninguna chica a casa. No te preocupes.

Por alguna razón, su comentario me callo mal. La idea de sasuke con una chica encerrados en su cuarto me pone de mal humor. Pero me pone mas de mal humor sentir eso, así que lo dejé completamente de lado y le respondí como si no importara.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera, es su casa después de todo.- me fui a la cocina y volví con un cortado y una botella con sangre.-

-Te apetece? - el me miró sorprendido.

-Si, claro.-la destapó y observe como tomaba un trago bastante largo con desesperación.- lo siento, tenía sed.

-Claro, no importa. -comencé a tomar mi cortado en silencio hasta que el saco el tema.

-muy bien Sakura,entonces me dices que quieres estudiar?-

-si, me gustaría, como cualquier persona normal.

-tu no eres normal.

-Si, lo soy. -me enfurecía que me dijeran que no era normal.-

-No lo eres,pero eso no va al caso.- dejó su botella en la mesa y se recostó cómodamente sobre una esquina del sillón, parecía estarse relajando. - me parece bien que quieras estudiar, pero vas a tener que hacerle caso a Sasuke en todo. No es recomendable que salgas mucho a la calle sin él.

-Bien, si es necesario que vaya con él para poder ir, lo haré. -

-De acuerdo, vamos a hacer un arreglo con la directora para que tengas algunos beneficios y no quedes desprotegida.

-beneficios? La vas a sobornar con dinero? - Mi tono le hizo entender que no estaba de acuerdo.

-No exactamente, ella ya esta al tanto de nuestra... condición. - Me sorprendí bastante que la directora supiera eso.

-Y no los delató?

-No exactamente, su sobrino es uno de los nuestros, cuando lo descubrió no sabía que hacer así que pidió ayuda, y ahí fue cuando se encontró con nosotros. Ella dijo que nos daría cualquier cosa con tal de que ayudemos a ese chico. De cualquier modo íbamos a ayudarlos, pero ella acepto en colaborar para crear un lugar donde podamos vivir en sociedad pasando desapercibidos. Fue ahí donde creo la universidad tanto para vampiros como para chicos humanos. Obviamente los humanos no saben quienes son los vampiros. Pero esta todo controlado.

-Entonces si entro a esa universidad, los malos no podrán encontrarme. - fue mas una pregunta que una afirmación.

-exacto. Pero debes tener cuidado.

-De acuerdo, cuando empiezo? -

-Vas a tener que esperar un tiempo, todavía hay cosas que tenemos que solucionar.

Me quedé pensativa, que cosas de mi podrían estar solucionando?. Y ahí me llego como un flash a la mente.

-Que va a pasar con el intento de asesinato de mi padrastro?

-Reunimos las pruebas suficientes como para que piensen que estas muerta. Ya no van a buscarte mas. Solo tenemos que comprar al mejor detective que podamos para que se lo crean.

-Por que el quería matarme? Esta involucrad con los Uchiha?- Minato se mostró pensativo.

-Es lo mas probable. Creo que tu madre se lo dijo.

Si, obviamente mi madre debería estar al tanto de todo. Tal vez por eso dejó de quererme.

-Supongo que si.- susurré sin ganas.- Gracias por todo.

Inesperadamente, el se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Ese abrazo se sintió muy lindo, era un calor que te hacía sentir querida, feliz. Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo, espero que el se haya sentido igual que yo.

Después de eso se quedó conmigo mirando un poco de tele, riéndonos de una comedia de hacia muchos años, el me contaba que cuando recién había salido era muy famosa. De pronto, la puerta se sintió y Sasuke entro a la sala, junto con una voluptuosa chica rubia con un escote y una minifalda. Genial.

Tenia el aspecto de una prostituta, que diablos le veía de interesante a ella? Además, entra sin ningún tipo de problema, no le interesa si yo estoy presente para ver eso!.

Minato me toco la mano disimuladamente y yo volví en razón, intenté disimular esa maldita mueca de fastidio que salia involuntariamente de mi y me di media vuelta como si nadie hubiese entrado.

Sentí los pasos de Sasuke y los fastidiosos tacones de la puta, como un eco en mi cabeza durante todo lo que restaba de la noche. No quise subir, me daba algo parecido al miedo, ellos iban a estar haciendo la mierda que estuvieran haciendo y no quería escuchar absolutamente nada.

Minato pareció percatarse de mi estado de animo, y con una leve sonrisa se fue de allí en el momento. Yo me quede dormida unas horas después.

Aparecí parada nuevamente en el lago, me observaba junto a papá sonriendo, yo ya era grande y el seguía igual, como la vez anterior. Esta vez, estaba preparada para ver aparecer a Sasuke, pero el nunca llegó, yo y papa seguíamos ahí por horas, sacando fotografías y sonriendo, como una imagen congelada, pero él seguía sin llegar.

Sentí paz al observar a mi padre sonreír junto a mi, pero una paz extraña, una paz incompleta y justo en ese instante, desperté.

No vi lo que esperaba ver, no estaba la tele prendida ni el sillón, me habían llevado hasta mi habitación, estaba recostada en la cama, tapada y con las cortinas cerradas, para evitar el sol.

_-"Abra sido... no, no lo creo"_

Me di un baño y cuando bajé, Sasuke se encontraba desayunando.

-Buenos días. -Susurre. Su presencia me seguía intimidado a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba sin razón alguna, porque obviamente a mi no me enojaba que trajera a una puta a la casa.

-Hmp.

-Siempre tan hablador.

-Hablo cuando quiero hacerlo.

-Y tu no quieres hablarme?- me senté junto a el en la mesa y el se levantó en seguida.

-En realidad no.

Caminó hacia el sillón y me dejó desayunando sola, no le di tanta importancia e intente no hablar demasiado.

No quería ser una molesta, después de todo esta no era mi casa.

Termine de desayunar y lave mis platos, caminé hacia mi habitación nuevamente ya que seguramente el no querría mi compañía, así que intentaré evitarlo lo mas que pueda. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, siento una brisa y al mirar hacia la derecha lo tengo junto a mi. Pegue un salto y sentí como mi corazón se aceleró.

-No hagas eso! Que te pasa? ! - me lleve una mano al pecho y el volvió a saltar hacia el primer escalón de abajo.

-No vuelvas a quedarte dormida en el sofá.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- mire apenada mis pies- gracias por llevarme a mi cuarto.

El solo volteo y se fue de nuevo a mirar televisión.

Horas después, volví a bajar y continuaba ahí, me pregunto si no tendría que asistir a la universidad hoy.

Caminé tímidamente hasta el sofá y cuando me senté, el comenzó a levantarse e irse hacia su cuarto. Esa situación ya me estaba molestando bastante y de pronto exploté.

-Oye! - El dejó de caminar y se volteo lentamente.

-Que quieres ahora?-

-Quiero saber por que te doy tanto asco!- Me paré enfadada y camine hacia allí, él me

miro furioso.

-Lo superaras, alejate de mi.-A pesar de su cara, intentaba mantener la calma.

-No!-me acerque a el quedando centímetros de su pecho y mire hacia arriba.-Que es lo que tienes contra mi! No fue mi culpa que te haya pasado lo que te pasó!

-Me importa una mierda lo que paso con mi familia, no te metas en mis asuntos. - grito, por fin perdió la compostura. Iba a volver a irse pero esta vez, lo agarre fuertemente y el en menos de un segundo, me tenía contra la pared mas alejada de toda la sala.

Estaba todo obscuro, creo que me había llevado hacia la biblioteca. Mis manos estaban sujetadas a mis costados y no las podía mover, me daba cuenta que el no hacia ningún tipo de fuerza.

Mi respiración se acelero cuando el se apego mas a mi y de pronto, algo afilado me rozaba el cuello.

-Lo siento...-susurre apenas, mi aliento chocaba contra su cuello.- no quería...-Y de pronto, sus labios me callaron.

Eran suaves y fríos, muy fríos, casi helados. Se movían tan bien que no sabia como seguirlo. Pero me besaba a penas y estaba tenso, sentía que no estaba disfrutándolo si no mas bien sufriendo por besarme. Pero no se apartaba. Me toco con su lengua y me estremecí, ahí fue cuando el beso se hizo mas profundo, el podía sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta mis pelos erizados, todo se prendió fuego dentro de mi. El me soltó con rudeza y sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello nuevamente pero no sentí miedo si no una sensación extraña.

A los segundos se aparto de mi enfadado.

-Te queda claro por que no quiero que te acerques a mi?- se veía dolorido, haciendo mucha fuerza para no acercarse a mi. - No puedo perder el control contigo, y eso es lo que me falta cuando estas cerca.

-Pero no quiero ale...-iba a decirle que no quería que se alejara de mi, pero volvió a interrumpirme.

-No lo digas, no me des ese permiso. Podríamos terminar mal.- Ya se veía mejor, estaba a una distancia considerablemente larga de mi y estaba a punto de irse.- Entiende que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Mi corazón, le dio un pequeño dolor, otra vez esa palabra. Otra vez sentirme rechazada. A la larga, la gente nunca quería estar conmigo y supongo que estaba bien. Solo que con Sasuke...sería mas difícil.

-o-0—0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0-o0-o-0o-0-o0-o 0-o-0-o0-o-0o-0o-0-o-0o-0-o0-o0-o-0-o0-0-

Buenoooo, al fin termine el cap diez, espero que haya sido mas largo que los anteriores y que les haya gustado bastante. !

Gracias por todo, adios!


End file.
